Damon & Elena & Stefan & Caroline
by Sophie6
Summary: Set between 2x16 & 2x22. A collection of short stories focusing on the relationships of Damon & Elena and Stefan & Caroline.
1. Chapter 1 Stefan & Caroline

**Pairings : Damon & Elena, Stefan & Caroline.**

**This is collection of short stories written between 2x16 & 2x22 that are tied together to form a bigger one. It focuses mainly on the pairings (D&E, S&C) but also on the relationships (Stefan & Elena, Damon & Caroline, etc...) so don't expect a big plot. It's all about the angst and romance ;o) Except for the relationships, I stayed faithful to the show.**

"Ok, I know I'm a drama queen and all that, but this is ridiculous, even for me."

Caroline paced restlessly in front of the fireplace. With a smile, Stefan watched her from his position on the couch.

"Why don't you come here and explain to me what's going on? Also, you're wearing out my carpet."

With a sigh, she sat down next to him. "Matt", she answered.

Stefan nodded, understanding immediately. That was one of the -many- things she liked so much about him.

"I thought you compelled him and that everything was back to normal?" he asked.

"That's the problem! How can "compel" and "normal" be in the same sentence? Since that night I can't act natural around him. And to be honest, he's acting a little weird himself. I really don't know what to do. I can't go on lying to him like this."

Caroline stood up, unable to sit calmly anymore. "I'm tired of all the drama, I really am."

She could feel Stefan's green eyes following her every move. It kind of destabilized her for a moment. She had to re-focus her thoughts on Matt. Her boyfriend. The one she had compelled to forget she was a vampire. Contrary to popular belief, this was not the best way to nurture a relationship.

Stefan got up, put his hands on her shoulders, and urged the tension there to fade.

"Ok, first you need to calm down. You can't think rationally if you're so agitated."

"Well I was kind of hoping you would do the rationalized thinking for me," Caroline replied with a half-smile and a small laugh. Stefan couldn't help but respond right back. There was something about this girl that really had the power to brighten his day like no one else.

_Not even Elena? _He'd rather not dwell on that sudden idea that came out of nowhere.

He had to give all of his attention to Caroline, and despite her usual lightness, now she seemed to grow more upset by the situation with Matt.

"Well, here's what we're gonna do..."

While Stefan talked with her, his hands were still on her shoulders, and his right one started playing with the tip of her blonde locks. Was it a conscious gesture? Probably not, but Caroline didn't care. For the gazillionth time, she wondered if Elena really did appreciate her luck, to have Stefan as a boyfriend. Because if Stefan was her's, she certainly wouldn't like it if he touched another girl's hair like that. _Oh no she wouldn't._

She enjoyed it so much that she let him. And if that made her not such a good friend to Elena for five minutes, then so be it.

"So, you're ok with that?"

"Mmmh...ok with what?" She realized that she didn't actually hear anything he said, so engrossed in foolish romantics notions. She felt totally stupid. Fortunately, Stefan went on, "I'll try to talk to Matt tomorrow at the Grill, after his shift."

Alright, so the plan was to go talk to Matt.

"Fine. That's perfectly fine. What are you going to tell him?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'll test the waters, so to speak. See if your compulsion really worked."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, because apparently I can't even compel someone correctly. God, I thought becoming a vampire would at least make me better at some things, but...I actually suck, and not in a good way" she finished with a self mocking smile.

"Don't say that" he admonished her, and this time his hand went on her cheek. It felt really, really nice. It wasn't supposed to feel so damn nice.

"You should be proud of what you accomplished in such a short time."

"Mostly thanks to you," she answered softly, and she let herself get lost in his deep, soulful eyes for a minute. Not that he seemed to want to avert his gaze himself.

The front door opened, it's noise shattered the moment that had been theirs, even for a brief instant. Stefan let go of her and took a step backward. Was that a furtive look of guilt crossing his face?

Damon appeared. He looked at the two of them and a knowing smile appeared on his handsome face.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Would you care if you did?" Stefan asked quietly, having regained his composure. He acted so natural that Caroline wondered if she had imagined that...connection of a few minutes before.

Damon just laughed and headed up the stairs.

Stefan turned back to Caroline. "I have to go meet Elena at the grill. You're welcome to stay here if you wish."

"What, and be alone with the boogeyman upstairs? No way!"

"I heard that!" a voice came from upstairs.

With a satisfying grin, Caroline grabbed her bag.

"Can you drop me off on your way?"

"Of course. Let's go."

She started to walk out through the foyer and he resisted the urge to put his hand on her back. Even if it seemed like a natural gesture, he questioned this sudden need he had to _touch_ her constantly.

He had to admit, it was a bit worrying.


	2. Chapter 2 Elena & Damon

Set between 2x17 & 2x18.

Elena entered the Boarding House with her brand new key. Technically she was not the owner just yet, but it was only a matter of days and Stefan had already given her the key.

She met Damon in the hall.

"Hey. Stefan's not here," he said as his greeting.

"I know. He's with Caroline, showing her some new hunt moves, or something like that.

He smirked. "Right. So that's how you kids call it these days."

"Shut up. I just came to get my calculus book."

He made a vague gesture towards the den. "Suit yourself. I have to go."

Without another word or even a second glance, he climbed up the stairs. Elena didn't move for a minute, a little bit dumbfounded. That was it ? No snarky remark, no flirting? Ok, not that she wanted to flirt with him, but still...

Frowning, she went to get her book before making her way back to the front door. Before she had the time to realize what she was doing, she found herself climbing the stairs.

_What are you doing_? A little voice resonated in her head. _This is not a good idea. Just go away._

But despite her better judgment, she was now in front of Damon's room. His door was left ajar, so he noticed her immediatly.

"Still here?" he asked nonchalantly, obviously trying to pick out a shirt. "Well, make yourself useful then. Which one?" he asked, parading two shirts in front of him.

"Uh...the dark blue one," she said, and added without thinking, "because of your eyes."

"How cute of you to notice," he replied with a mocking grin. She ignored his comment and asked the first thing that crossed her mind. She wanted answers and Damon couldn't lie to her. Elena also felt she needed to justify her presence in his room.

"Have you heard anything from Katherine ?"

He shook his head. "No. For all we know, she's probably already dead."

"How do you feel about that?" She couldn't help but ask.

He glared at her before saying tartly,"What are you, a shrink? How do _you_ feel about your biological mother turning herself into dust in front of you?"

Ouch. She should have known that asking Damon to share his supposedly non-existent feelings never ended well.

"I still have some nightmares about it," she answered quietly.

He sobered up and put back the unused shirt in the closet before turning to her.

"I'm sorry", he said, and it never ceased to amaze her how he could suddenly drop the bad ass act and genuinely show some interest. It was incredible how he had changed in one year. In some ways he was more human that some people she knew.

Then again she knew a colorful bunch of people.

She looked around and it suddenly dawned on her that she was in Damon's _bedroom_. She didn't even remember coming in here before. Elena actually wasn't very sure of her reasons to be here right now. Whatever they were, they were not good ones. By being in this bedroom, it created a sudden intimacy that was definitely not supposed to exist between them.

Feeling a little bit oppressed, she mumbled "I have to go" and turned around. It felt like she was fleeing, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Surprised by her demeanor, Damon followed her. She was almost at the front door when he called her. "Hey, are you ok? Where are you going?"

"I'm fine", she answered, but didn't look at him. "Bye Damon.", Elena continued out the door and closed it behind her. Damon was left confused and quite baffled.

"What did I do this time?"

Elena drove for a few minutes before pulling over to the side of the road. What happened to her in there ? She had no idea.

If she was going to be honest with herself, it might have something to do with those very unwanted emotions that had been plaguing her every time she was in his vicinity. With all the stuff happening with Klaus, the curse, and the fact that she was in love with Stefan – right?- She had tried to quell them.

But it was all in vain. Lately those emotions had increased with a frightening intensity.

"I'm not Katherine. I'm nothing like Katherine. I love Stefan," she said out loud, feeling like a complete idiot.

Maybe the fact that she was supposed to be the sacrifice in some Aztec ritual had been playing tricks on her mind and her heart. Yes, that was definitely it, she decided, starting the car again.

What else could it be, anyway?


	3. Chapter 3 Damon & Caroline

Set between 2x18 & 2x 19

Caroline entered the Mystic Grill, making sure that Matt wasn't there. It was supposed to be his day off, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She hadn't heard from Stefan yet and hadn't seen him since the debacle at the 60's dance. Besides, she felt a little bit stupid being so concerned about her love life with so many bigger things going on right now. For instance the fact that one of her best friend was in hiding, pretending to be dead in order to fool a super big bad vampire that wanted them all dead. Or un-undead in her case. Or Damon's. Or Stefan's.

She couldn't help but smile upon remembering the short dance she and Stefan shared. Ok, it had just been to warn her, but it had been nice none the less.

She approached the bar, intending to order something to take away to Bonnie and Jeremy. She didn't immediately noticed the dark figure sitting a few feet from her.

"Stefan and Caroline, kissing in a tree..." a voice singsonged.

She turned to her right, recognizing the mocking tone before even seeing the black hair and blue eyes.

Damon was sitting there, nursing a drink – apparently not the first.

"I'm totally ignoring you," she replied, preparing her money.

He smirked. "But you can't ignore the biiiiig crush you have on my brother."

Caroline tried very hard not to blush. Damn him! "I have no idea what you are talking about. Stefan and I are friends. I know that this is a concept you have no clue about, though."

That hurt. A bit.

"Do you really think I care," he asked, as he hadn't been the one broaching the subject. "You make a cute couple though. Totally Barbie and Ken. You would make very pretty vampire babies."

She rolled her eyes before suddenly smiling. "I see. If Stefan's with me, Elena is free right? How convenient for you!"

He finished his drink and motioned to the bartender to pour him another one.

"I wouldn't do that to my brother," he said dryly, and to his surprised he actually meant it.

Ok, most of it.

"Right...that was super convincing. I, on the other hand, wouldn't do that to Elena," Caroline replied, paying the bartender who had just brought her order.

Damon cast her an exasperated look. "Ok miss BFF, then why are we having this conversation?"

"What conversation?"

With a big fake smile towards him, she turned around, before coming back a second after. "Oh, and Vampires can't have babies anyway."

It was his turn to roll his eyes and watch her leave gladly. It's not that he didn't like her...ok maybe he did. No, he tolerated her. Yes, that was a much better word. Anyway, he always had that slightly vague and deeply buried feeling of guilt about the way he had treated her last year.

And he had been sincere about Stefan. Since Katherine had made him drink her

blood , and Stefan had forced him to complete the transition, he had spent the last century balancing between anger and resentment, obsessing about releasing Katherine, and that had turned out to be a big joke. He should have left then, and go on his merry evil way.

But since coming back to Mystic Falls, the least probable thing had happened : he had started to care. Worse : he had started to _love_.

So yes, he meant it when he said that he wouldn't steal Elena from his brother like he would have done a year ago without any scruples. If he got to be with Elena someday – and he loathed himself for even just hoping that it could ever happen – it would be loyally. Because until Elena, he had been existing.

Now he was finally living.


	4. Chapter 4 Stefan & Caroline

Spoilers : between 2x18 & 2x19

"Hey there. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, but...you know what happened."

Caroline smiled upon hearing Stefan's voice on the phone. "Yeah, don't worry. You know I remember when my biggest concern was to win the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant...how times have changed !"

He laughed at that and replied, "Anyway...I talked to Matt last night. Everything seemed normal."

Actually, Matt had acted anything but normal. And Stefan didn't want to upset Caroline before knowing a little bit more about it. So this is why he was calling her hiding in his car just a few feet away from her house. He had to make sure she was alright.

"Really? Because I had a weird impression when he came to get me the night of the dance...and there was something with my mom too. Well, that was probably me being a big schizo !"

Stefan made a mental note of checking on Sheriff Forbes too.

Just when he was about to say goodbye, and ambulance passed him by with its sirens blaring. The sound, that Caroline couldn't miss, echoed in her phone.

"Stefan...are you in front of my house?"

There was a silence, then, "Yes."

She hung up, and for a moment he feared she was mad, but she appeared a few seconds later on her doorstep, smiling broadly and looking for him. He stepped out of the car and walked to her, raising his hand in apology.

"Sorry. It was already late and I didn't want to bother you."

"You never bother me," she said, and realized she sounded a little bit too enthusiastic. Those intensified feelings were a pain in the ass sometimes. "Come in," she opened the door wide and he followed her in the living room."My mom's not there," she added, just as he was about to ask."So, tell me about your conversation with Matt."

He opened his mouth, intending to stay vague. But then the reason why he didn't want to talk to her face to face came back to him, just as he looked at her brilliant eyes and trusting smile.

He just couldn't lie to her.

"Actually...I think you are right," and her smiled vanished at that, and Stefan suddenly hated Matt and whatever he was hiding for doing that to her.

"What do you mean?"

"His attitude was...let's just say it didn't go very well."

In fact Matt had been right down aggressive at some point, even asking if Stefan wanted to date Caroline himself. Then he had reverted back to a calmer tone, apologizing and blaming tiredness. Stefan had preferred not to insist.

He focused back on Caroline who was now sitting on the couch. He sat in front of her.

"What are you thinking? You have your pensive vampire look."

"My what?"

"Your pensive vampire look, you know, as opposed to my serious vampire look...?" he told her, feeling like his attempt at a joke to make her smile was failing miserably.

"Oh!" she suddenly remembered, and her smile came back. He cheered himself mentally. "I was sure there was something," she muttered, "but I have no clue what."

"If your compulsion didn't work and he's been faking it all this time...we have to understand why."

She liked how he said 'we', including himself in her problems so naturally.

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"I don't know, I though Matt was weird because I was kissing him in front of her, but then they exchanged that look..." she shrugged. "Maybe I'm just paranoid."

He hesitated, thinking now was a good time to say his goodbyes and leave for the Grill where he was supposed to meet Elena. Instead he found himself saying, "Hey, what about a good run in the woods? Chasing some bunnies?"

"That would be great," she told him, grateful that he didn't seem willing to leave immediately. Grateful and just a little bit excited.

Stefan sent a quick text message to Elena, telling her something had come up and he couldn't meet her tonight. And was both marveled and horrified at how much not guilty he felt about it.

They ran for about two hours, often stopping to talk about stuff, like the latest events, the curse, Klaus...she even told him about what had happened with Tyler.

"I haven't heard from him since he left town," she said, and she sounded so sad that it took all his powers not to take her in his arms and comfort her. Somehow too much physical contact with Caroline seemed a very unwise idea.

"You risked your life to help him," he told her, and he didn't try to conceal how impressed he sounded. "I'm sure he will never forget that."

"Yeah, just one example of Caroline's wonderful track record with men. I should get my own reality show," she said derisively. "Ok, enough with the pity party! The last one to that big tree over there is a loser!"

It was dark when they arrived back at her house. She turned to him with a soft smile.

"Thank you Stefan. I really needed this."

He raised his hand to her face, putting a blond lock behind her ear. "i know. I'm always there for you, you know that."

He was looking at her so intently, with something in his eyes...something he was probably not even conscious about.

She raised on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Stefan," she said and she closed the door before he could actually replied.

Once inside she leaned on the door, wondering for the hundredth time what the hell she was doing. So much for her little hypocritical speech to Damon. _I could never do that to Elena_. Yeah, right.

Ok, nothing had actually happened, but she couldn't deny how she felt any longer. She realized that she had been concentrating on her problems with Matt in order to avoid thinking how she truly felt, and most of all for whom she had those feelings. And this time it was so much harder to quell them like she had a year and a half ago when Stefan had chosen Elena. She barely knew him back then. She had no idea yet that he was such a wonderful guy and an amazing friend.

But now she would bet a year supply of blood bags that Stefan felt the same way. And whatever happened, it wasn't going to end well.

Driving back to the Boarding House, Stefan was still feeling Caroline's kiss on his cheek.

God, he was so screwed.


	5. Chapter 5 Elena & Damon

**NB : My dear friend Heather let me know that chapter 3 was the french version, sorry ! I changed it and put the english version instead.**

**Not many reviews for that fic, but I know from the stats and the alerts that people are reading it, so it must not be that bad :p**

**Enjoy this chapter !**

Set between 2x18 & 2x19

Elena read once again Stefan's message, a bit confused. It was not his usual habit to cancel their plans by text and at the last minute. He always called her.

Then again things hadn't been quite usual between them lately. She could have blame the impending threat looming over their head, but she knew better. She couldn't blame Klaus for all the problems in her life, obviously. Especially _that_ particular problem...the one with the gorgeous blue eyes and the killer smile.

She had been looking forward to that evening with Stefan, just the two of them away from the Boarding House...and its inhabitant. Stefan didn't mention why exactly he was canceling – just that it didn't have anything to do with the current events and that she needn't worry.

She tried calling Caroline but got no answer as she was probably with Matt. And Bonnie was in hiding with Jeremy keeping her company. And considering the uncertainty of their relationship right now, she didn't feel like calling Jenna.

That left...no, no way was she calling him. And as she was driving back to the Boarding house, she sincerely hoped he was out, doing the Damon-y things he was usually doing.

But no such luck.

She found him in his favorite spot, sitting in front of the fireplace, reading. He raised his head when she approached.

"Hey. Aren't you at the Grill with Stefan?"

"He canceled."

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue but she didn't. He focused back on his book, having a pretty good idea of where exactly Stefan might be and with whom. Not that he was going to blabber to Elena about it. She didn't seem in a good mood and he didn't feel like being once again the recipient of her sometimes very acerbic tone.

But after a few minutes of that silent treatment, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Something on your mind, Elena?" he asked with a fake concerned smile. "Would you like to share your feelings with me?"

She threw a glare in his direction. "I'm just thinking about Bonnie. Wondering how long she'll have to stay hidden."

"As long as Klaus is a threat to us", he said calmly, and for some reason this serene behavior irritated her. Oh, and his handsome face and abnormal blue eyes irritated her too, by the way. Her life and that of her friends were in the balance, and all she could think of was how unnaturally long and sexy his lashes were.

That was beyond ridiculous.

"We must find another way," she repeated probably for the hundredth time.

"And we will," he said, and there was a slight exasperation in his voice. "In the meantime, Bonnie's safe, and you are safe here with Stefan and me. We might not agree on the method, but we both agree on protecting you no matter what."

"Yes, because you did such a great job with protecting Rose," she retorted. And she regretted the words the instant they were out.

He stiffened as though she had struck him.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'm sorry Damon. I didn't mean it."

"You meant every word Elena," he replied in an icy tone and closing his book sharply. He got up. His face was a mask of stone, but she knew she had just profoundly hurt him. And a deep sense of shame filled her. She knew she had that power over him, and she had used it without thinking because she was pissed for no real or valuable reason.

"No I didn't, I swear," she said, getting up and putting her hand on his arm. "I trust you Damon. Completely. I was stupidly upset and I took it out on you." She hated the supplication in her voice, especially since it seemed to have absolutely no effect on him. He was so rigid that she felt anguish spreading through her heart and her stomach. She couldn't believe what she had just inflicted on him.

She knew that Rose's death had affected him greatly and that he had always felt responsible. So throwing that back in his face was possibly the cruelest thing possible.

She felt him receding and grabbed his arm with both her hands. "Talk to me, Damon, please. Say something."

He raised his eyes to the ceiling, sighed before turning to her. "That was really nasty, Elena."

"I know. You didn't deserve that. You...you don't deserve most of the things we tell you."

He laughed humorlessly. "Of course I do. I'm the evil one, remember? If something goes wrong, just blame it on me. Everyone does after all, why would you be any different?"

He was watching her now with an impenetrable gaze, and she realized the extent of the damage she had done. How stupid was she? With a broken heart, she understood that nothing she could say now would make it better.

She let go of his arm, swallowing the sob that rose in her throat. But she couldn't help a tear from falling down her cheek. Damon's jaw clenched and he turned away.

"Come on Elena. You are the antithesis of Bella Swan, and I don't sparkle in the sun. So let's avoid the big emotional drama, ok?"

He walked to the stairs.

"Damon..." she attempted one last time.

"Good night, Elena," he said, his steely voice very clear in its frigidity. Right now he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

She pressed her hand to her mouth, a raw and primitive grief overwhelming her, a suffocating sensation tightening her throat.

No, she was nothing like Katherine. She was much, much worse.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Damon breathed deeply several times. He was not going to start crying like a girl. He was not.<p>

Forget that crap about her making him feel alive. Right now, he just wished he was really dead.


	6. Chapter 6 Stefan & Elena & Damon

Set between 2x18 & 2x19

Elena and Stefan were both sitting on his bed, but both were silent. She felt like they didn't get the chance to interact for several days, and that had only serve to drive them further apart.

But looking at him, Elena could still clearly remember the reasons why she had fallen for him in the first place.

"I still love you," she said, and he smiled back softly, understanding, reading between the lines.

_I'm not in love with you anymore._

He understood perfectly because he felt the same way.

He couldn't quite place the exact moment when it had happened. And maybe there wasn't a moment, more likely it had been a progressing thing, their feelings slowly fading away without them being really conscious about it. Stefan was also not blind, and he knew that despite his often condemnable behavior, Damon was one of Elena's weaknesses. Stefan knew perfectly well that Damon was in love with her, and that it had changed him in a rather drastic – and better – way. And he wouldn't lie, it actually felt great to have hos brother by his side again, even if it was not perfect, and they still disagreed on a lot of stuff. Damon would always want to do things his own way, and Stefan would never be that reckless.

But he didn't want to spend another 15 years not talking to his brother.

He took Elena's hand and squeezed it gently. "Why don't we wait this this thing with Klaus is over, and then we'll decide what to do?"

"That's assuming we'll still be alive," she reminded him.

"Well if we aren't then our love life will be the last thing on our mind, right?" he replied with a tender smile, and she scooted closer to him to put her head on his shoulder. He had such a peaceful effect on her, and she sure appreciate that after the flood of emotions she had been through lately, especially with Damon.

She had never realized how denying her feelings could be so exhausting. And by doing that, she was hurting everyone involved in the process. The episode with Damon last night was quite a spectacular example of that.

He suddenly appeared on Stefan's threshold, and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Damon," she said, and there was so much relief and joy in her voice that the older vampire felt a little bit better. Just a little bit.

"Hey," Stefan greeted him, "I haven't see you all day. Where have you been?"

"Around," Damon replied, putting his hands in his jeans pocket and leaning on the door frame.

"How are you?" Elena asked, and the tentativeness in her voice alerted Stefan.

"I'm fine Elena, thank you for asking."

Stefan looked at his brother and his fake cheerfulness, then at his girlfriend, whose shoulder had slumped quite a bit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Damon shrugged. "Nothing. We just had a little disagreement is all."

Elena sighed. "Be honest Damon. I was a super bitch, and there's no excuse for what I said."

Stefan watched her with disbelief. "You? _You_ were a super bitch to _him_? Why?"

Elena opened her mouth, but she was still so utterly ashamed that she just mumbled, "He called me Bella Swan."

Damon protested. "No I didn't. I called you the antithesis of Bella Swan, and that was a compliment, by the way."

Stefan's gaze moved from on to the other. He was growing more confused by the minute. "You guys had a fight about Twilight?"

Elena smiled at that, and it somewhat eased the tension in the room. "No," she said honestly this time. "I've just be really mean to Damon and he didn't exactly deserve it."

Stefan gave his brother a questioning look, and Damon was reluctantly grateful to see that there was no accusation paired with it. He already felt pathetic enough for seeking Elena's presence when she should be the one to seek his.

But looking at her, he could see – no, he could actually feel – how miserable she was. He should have revel in it, but no, seeing her like that just succeeded in making him miserable too.

Hadn't he just say something about pathetic?

He smiled again. "No harm done, water under the bridge and all that. We have a Big Bad to fight, so we'd better get some shuteye while we can." And he walked back to his room.

After a silence, Stefan asked, "So, it was that bad?" and she acquiesced. "You should go talk to him.

"He won't listen." She sounded really defeated.

"No, he will try to make you think he won't. But believe me, he will."

He got off of the bed. "I have to go meet Caroline at the Grill anyway, so why don't you try to mend things with him?"

And he understood then how far she was already in her attachment to Damon, because she didn't even ask him why he had to meet Caroline. And he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. But who was he to throw stones when he was himself falling hard for another girl – her best friend, no less?

* * *

><p>She knocked slightly on Damon's door, even though it was open and he wasn't in bed yet. That huge bed which never missed to raise very uncomfortable thoughts in her mind.<p>

"I could say I'm sorry over and over again, but somehow I know it will never erase what I said."

His brilliant blue eyes rested on her face, and she was relieved to see that he wasn't wearing that impenetrable mask anymore. Scrutinizing her, he just waited patiently for her to continue.

"But I need you to believe me when I said that I didn't mean it, Damon." She entered the room and walked to the bed, putting an arm around the bedpost. "I trust you with my life. I do." She finished quietly.

He sighed, tempted for one second to torment her a little bit more, but his heart wasn't in it. He gave her one of his rare, genuine smile. "Stop worrying about it, Elena. It's already forgotten."

She smiled back, that bright smile that he secretly liked to think was reserved just for him.

Elena fidgeted for a moment, trying to find something else to say, an excuse to stay a little bit longer.

"Something else on you mind?" he asked, turning on the lights in the bathroom, clearly marking his intention of taking a shower.

"No. Yes. Just one thing."

She walked to him and took him in her arms.

Elena had tentatively hugged Damon twice before, and he hadn't been very responsive. But he was so obtuse on not sharing any emotional stuff and refusing all marks of affection.

That was not the case now.

He put his arms around her and pressed her body tightly against his. One of his hand came to caress the tip of her silky hair. Her head fit perfectly in the hollow between her shoulder and neck. His face was pressed against her hair, breathing its sweet fragrance that was just hers.

Elena smiled, happy that he was finally letting go, that he was willing to let her in and have a glimpse of that vulnerability he was doing such a good job at concealing. She felt his lips next to her ear and heard him say, "I won't lose you." There was a possessive determination in his voice that made her shiver.

She took one step back, putting her hand on his cheek and looked at him with all the tenderness she could gather. She didn't know what to say, so she just touched her lips to his. They stayed like this a moment, more a caress than a kiss, just enjoying a blissful minute, pretending the world outside had stopped just for them.

When they finally let go of each other, there was a new light in his azure eyes.

"Was it you for real this time?" he asked, and she understood immediately and nodded, not trusting her ability to talk properly.

This, what she had experienced just by being in his arms...it was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

They both took another step backward, knowing that it was too soon, the future was too uncertain and there were still too many things unresolved.

Before she left the room, he told her, "Elena, at some point we'll have to figure this out."

She smiled softly, acknowledging the slight warning in his voice. If he was ready to let her in, she would have to be completely honest.

Thank fully, she knew perfectly well now what she wanted.

"I promise you, Damon."

She left his room, more sure now than ever that she wasn't willing to let anyone die at the hand of Klaus. So she had only one option left.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, she headed down to the basement.


	7. Chapter 7 Stefan & Caroline

Set between 2x19 & 2x20

Caroline was sitting on a bench in the middle of the square, watching people. She had no illusion about how those people saw her most of the time. A pretty, but shallow and ditzy blonde.

She didn't mind. After all, not that long ago, she had fitted that description.

So she often wondered how these people would react if she let free of her vampire instinct and started ripping out throats here and there.

They wouldn't call her a ditzy blonde anymore, that's for sure.

She smiled at the idea. It hadn't exactly been a walk in the park, but there were definitely some upside to being a vampire. One of those upside being her growing bond with Stefan. If she hadn't become a vampire, they probably wouldn't have spent that much time together. So she had to make sure to thank Katherine the next time she saw her.

Just kidding.

Talking about Stefan, she was actually waiting for him. When he had called earlier, Caroline had felt that something was wrong. And she was comforted in her impression when he arrived and actually collapsed on the bench beside her, attitude which was definitely not his usual.

"What's wrong?" she asked without preamble.

Stefan sighed. "Elena released Elijah last night."

"Elijah, the dead Original guy in your basement? _Elena_ realeased him?" Incredulity tainted her voice.

Stefan nodded. "I know. Im' not sure what her plan is, and normally I would go and trust her instinct, but...I really don't know what to think anymore," and she could hear the deep worry in his voice and see the tired lines on his face.

Seeing him like this freaked her out a little bit.

She tried to reassure him. "Listen, I've known Elena for a long time now, and she's not exactly the impulsive type. If she did this, she probably has a very good reason."

"Tell that to Damon," Stefan said bitterly. Just when things were getting better between them, this whole mess was slowly but surely driving them apart again, and the fragile bond they had shared lately seemed but a memory already.

Caroline hated to see him like this, mostly because she felt so helpless. All her vampire's skills were useless to erase the lines of worry on Stefan's face.

She put a hand on his cheek in a sweet caress. She was trying to bring him some comfort, and she wasn't expecting him to take her hand and bring it to his mouth, brushing it with a soft kiss. The feathery touch sent a schok wave through her entire body. She really wasn't prepared for that intense physical awareness of each other.

And apparently he wasn't either.

He let go of her hand, and her stomach churned with disappointment when she saw him getting up. But he turned to her and said softly, "Let's go take a walk."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, and as soon as they were a bit outside of the city center, Stefan took hold of her hand again.

Caroline couldn't believe this was actually happening. After all it was not so long ago that Stefan had plainly rejected her in favor of Elena, and wasn't that always the case ? Elena was perfect, and Caroline wasn't good enough. She had understood and come to term with that for a while now.

Still it amazed her that for once someone would actually choose her, and seem to like her for who she actually was, and she didn't even had to try too hard like she usually did. And the fact that that someone was Stefan was beyong imaginable.

But she could picture it very clearly by watching their intertwined fingers.

When they came back at her house an hour later, it was empty. Stefan couldn't help but wonder how many times Caroline had been left alone because her mom was working.

She preceded him into the hall, but he suddenly stopped and tugged slightly on her hand, bringing her back to him.

She willingly went into his arms.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, holding each other, finding comfort and strength in each other's embrace. Stefan's hand was slowly caressing her back, and she put her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the precious moment.

Hoping desperately that there would be more to come.

He let go of her, taking her face in his hands, plunging his green eyes into hers.

"We don't know what's going to happen now, so I need you to be very, very careful," he said, and she had to smile at his protectiveness.

"You know, with all that training I might actually be able to kick your ass," and he smiled back, looking at her with much tenderness.

"I'm pretty sure you could. But neither of is prepared for Elijah or Klaus. That's what I'm afraid of."

She nodded, and on an impulse pressed a kiss on his lips. It wasn't really passionate, just sweet and light, and his mouth caressed hers back gently.

Just as Caroline had initiated it, she was the one to pull away. "I'm sorry. I don't want to confuse things even more than they already are."

Stefan was watching her with awe, as if he wanted to memorize every line of her pretty face.

"Actually, things have never been clearer," he said, and with a last caress on her cheek, he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Elena & Damon

Timeline 2x21 & 2x22

She was bandaging his arm silently, her face closed. Damon hadn't wanted to, but in addition to hurting like Hell, it itched too, and if he started scratching it would only make it worse. If that was even possible.

So Elena was now playing nurse – a fantasy often played in his mind but obviously not in _those_ circumstances – because Stefan was so upset he couldn't keep his mouth shut. But Damon had to admit, the profuse sweat and dizziness also had been pretty revealing. There's no way Elena wouldn't have notice sooner or later.

"So, Elijah bailed on us, uh ?" he said in an attempt to break the heavy silence and wanting to provoke a reaction. Any reaction.

He wasn't disappointed when she sent a murderous glance his way. "Yes, he did. And if you tell me 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll bite your other arm."

Despite the pain, he smiled. That was his Elena, feisty and so, so brave. Her eyes were still red from crying after losing Jenna in such horrific conditions, and probably a tiny bit was for John, too. But she was still standing, taking care of her brother, of her friends, seeming ready for the next fight.

It was a pity he wouldn't be there to see it.

A pain much sharper than the one eating his arm pierced his heart. He had to know.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, bracing himself for the answer.

She finished the bandage and closed the first-aid kit before turning to him. There was a mix of sadness, tenderness and anger in her eyes that left him confused.

"Hate you for what, Damon? Abusing one of my best friend for weeks?Killing my brother? Using Andie Starr as your plaything? Force feeding me your blood? Call me irresponsible or insane or whatever, but no, I don't hate you for that. I've actually forgiven you."

His blue eyes weren't leaving her face, drinking in her every word. He hadn't even hoped for that. He actually would have settled for 'I don't detest you that much.'

So now he could die in peace. Except that after that speech, he didn't want to die at all.

Of course she wasn't finished.

"But letting yourself get bitten by a werewolf...That I can't forgive you," she ended, and her voice broke on the last word.

He hated himself for putting her through this on top of everything else. Their relationship had evolved in a spectacular way lately, and after that kiss in his room he had been truly happy, and hopeful for the first time in 145 years. And of course, being Damon, he had to go and screw it all up with that dumb move of forcing his blood on her. But the idea of losing Elena now had been too much and he had lost his mind.

The fact that she forgave him was nothing short of a miracle.

His throat was too constricted to utter a proper sentence, so he took her in the circle of his arms. She put her arm around his neck, her body molding so naturally to the contours of his lean one. Damon knew he had to imprint that moment in his memory, because there wouldn't be another one. He pressed her a little tighter against him, trying to convey all his love and devotion in one embrace. And for all his usual witty remarks and clever repartee's, this time his brain was drawing a blank and he couldn't find the right perfect words to say.

Or maybe he was just still afraid to say it.

So he just asked, "Will you think about me sometimes?"

He felt her get very still before taking a step back and watching him with incredulity.

"What?"

"Will you think about me sometimes?" he repeated. "You and Stefan?"

Elena couldn't believe her ears. Was he really thinking he was worth so little that they would forget about him the instant he was gone?

Until that moment she realized that she had never understood how emotionally damaged he was. And the last few months he had been so bend on protecting the town, herself, her brother and her friends.

But there had been no one to protect him. Especially not from himself.

Had they really been all so blind? Anguish and regret seared her heart at that thought. But she couldn't break down now.

She took his face in her hands and told him in a choked voice , "Damon Salvatore, I will think about you everyday of my life."

He closed his eyes, letting the words sinking in. And if it didn't have any soothing effect on his wound, it certainly did on his wretched soul. And he needed that like he hadn't need anything else in his long existence.

And he wasn't afraid anymore.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon."

And just like that he was back, with his trademark smirk and despite the growing feverish look in his eyes.

"You're not just saying it because I'm dying, are you?"

"No Damon, I'm not," she said, smiling. She had known he would refuse to make a big emotional moment out of it. But the look of pure bliss on his face was testimony enough of how he really felt.

"What about Stefan?"

"He knows. We're ok."

"And he still want to save me?" he joked lightly.

"More than anything."

And it was a simple as that.


	9. Chapter 9 Stefan & Caroline

During 2x22

As soon as Stefan took her in his arms, Caroline could sense that something was really wrong.

He had just arrived at her house and he kissed her, and she could actually taste the desperation in his kiss...and God, what a kiss that was. If she had had known earlier how amazing he was able to make her feel, Caroline would have fight for him a long time ago.

She responded to his kiss eagerly, needing to release the pressure after all those horrific events. He pressed his forehead against hers and she asked, "What's going on, Stefan?"

He sighed, opened his mouth to talk and then suddenly stiffened. "You're not alone."

"No, Tyler's with me. He's still pretty shaken up. We all are, I guess."

She took a step back when she saw a look of fury crossing Stefan's face. Instinctively she put her hand on his cheek with a questioning gaze. "Stefan? What happened?" There was a clear look of worry on her face now, and he let go of his anger to watch her with tenderness that she hadn't witnessed before. He gently caressed her hair.

"It's ok. I just need to talk to him."

She took him in the living room where Tyler sat on the couch. He stood up upon seeing Stefan. "Hey," he greeted him. "How are Elena and Jer?"

"They're fine. As fine as can be considering the circumstances."

Tyler nodded and crossed his arm, not really knowing what to say. Caroline looked from one guy to the other, her uneasiness growing by the minute.

Stefan took a deep breath. "Listen...there's no easy way to say this, so...when you fought with Damon the other night...you bit him."

It took a few seconds to Caroline and Tyler to process what Stefan had just said. Then they both became livid, understanding the implications.

"Oh man..." Tyler muttered.

"My God," Caroline whispered, putting her hand on her mouth. "But he was trying to save Matt and me!"

Stefan laughed bitterly. "I've been dreaming of Damon doing one selfless thing for years, and just when he does...this is just not fair," he finished in a lower tone.

Tyler had sat back, too shocked to utter a single word. Stefan looked at him and could tell how devastated he was. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to care.

All these years he had prided himself for staying in touch with his human emotions, even if Damon was regularly mocking him for his brooding attitude. And now he should have feel pity upon seeing the young man like this.

Only he didn't. Because all he could see right now was the werewolf responsible for his brother dying. The only emotion he could feel was a blind rage, one that took all his willpower not to act on it. He was only doing it out of respect and love for Caroline. She cared about Tyler, even if the idea of her spending some time with him completely freaked Stefan out. But he also admired the way she had helped her friend when he had started to turn, and remembered how hurt she had been when he had left town. So for her sake he wouldn't stand in the way, even if it meant fearing for her safety every minute of every day.

"I just don't know what to say," Tyler finally rose up again from the couch. 'I mean, I'm sorry, but I know how ridiculous that sounds considering what happened." He sent a pleading look to Caroline. "I wish I was better at controlling myself, but I'm still learning."

Caroline took Stefan's hand and squeezed it, praying silently for his understanding despite the situation. After all it was not so long ago that she was the one killing people, and Stefan had been there to help and not judge. None of them were responsible for what they were. It had been inflicted on them and they were trying to adjust everyday. Hell, even Stefan was still trying to adjust sometimes after 145 years. They were bound to make mistakes.

Except that particular mistake was going to cost Damon his life.

Stefan held on to Caroline's hand to stay grounded while addressing Tyler. "There may be something you can do," he said.

"Anything."

"Go home and and do some digging through your dad and uncle'stuff. I don't know, we might find something about a cure."

"I'll do that right now," Tyler answered, seemingly relieved to be able to do something to help...and also escape Stefan's scathing glare. "I'll call you as soon as I got something."

Stefan nodded, and still didn't let go of Caroline's hand when Tyler hugged her quickly before leaving.

Once they were alone, he put his hands through his hair and on his face, trying to ease the tension caused by all his restraint.

"How's Damon right now?" Caroline asked softly, her heart breaking at seeing him in that state. God knew Damon had put her through some stressful times, but she had never wish for him to die, and certainly not that way. Elena had told her what had happened with Rose.

"He took his ring off and tried to incinerate himself. I had to lock him up in the basement," he answered, his voice weary, his look defeated. She closed the distance between them, embracing him and trying to bring him some comfort, but all of this was ruined when she started crying. Stefan wrapped his arms around her and held her close, burying his face in her neck. They had been through so much in such a short space of time, that all that was left was exhaustion and discouragement.

"Do you really think Tyler might find something?" she asked after a moment.

"No. I just wanted him out of here," he admitted, looking at her with a sudden frightening intensity. He pressed his lips to hers with a demanding insistence. So far things between them had been rather sweet and PG-rated, but he obviously wanted to take things to a new level. And Caroline was definitely on board with that. Because they needed each other so much right now. Ad because she loved him.

Their kisses became passionate, their bodies in exquisite harmony with one another, understanding exactly what the other wanted and needed. But because he was Stefan – and she loved him even more for that – he stopped and looked at her with such gentleness and love that her dead heart swelled in her chest.

"Are you sure about this?"

She gave him her trademark bright smile, before grabbing his head for another searing kiss. And for a short while they lost themselves in each other, pretending that that world didn't exist outside of Caroline's bedroom walls.


	10. Chapter 10 Damon & Elena & Stefan & Caro

**NB : So this is the last chapter. I tried to give it as close as a happy ending as I could considering the circumstances ;o) I might come back to it after S3 has started to give it a real one.**

**Thanks to all who read it and mostly to those who took the time to review it, it was greatly appreciated ;o)**

Post 2x22

"This is crazy. You're crazy."

Stefan was pacing in his hotel room, a bemused Caroline sitting on the bed, watching him.

It had been easier to find him than she had thought. First because Stefan had keep his cellphone. So when she had decide one day to send him a text, she had not really expected an answer, and had been really surprised to get one back.

_I'm ok. Tell D&E not to look for me. Too dangerous._

Ok, so technically he hadn't tell _her_ not to look for him. So after reassuring Damon & Elena that Stefan was still alive, and after a few more text, he finally let slip that he was in New York.

He stopped answering after that.

The next day Caroline was in Manhattan, beginning her search with just a picture and a strong will driven by love and desperation. She finally found them in a luxurious hotel on the 6th Avenue. She observed them for a few days, trying not to burst into tears each time she saw Stefan, the way he was following Klaus obviously reluctantly, his face not betraying any emotion. She knew in her heart that if she were to look in his green eyes she would see a world of pain and sorrow.

And she was right. When he opened his hotel room door that night, that's exactly what she saw. But she hadn't expect to find him so broken.

As he was staying there too stunned to move, she entered the room and closed the door. She had make sure that Klaus was gone for a few hours.

"Caroline..." Stefan said, seemingly believing he was hallucinating.

She walked to him and put her arms around his waist, her head between his neck and shoulder. After a few seconds, his arms closed around her body and he suddenly pressed her strongly against his, almost crushing her.

"How...I mean...is Damon with you? How did you find me?"

"I came on my own. I didn't tell Damon and Elena before I arrived here."

With an exclamation he let go of her, walking to the door, opening it and looking outside, before closing and locking it.

"How did you find me?" he asked again.

She shrugged and sat on the bed. "I just looked."

"This is crazy. You're crazy."

It stunned her how terrified he looked. When she had pictured all the way Klaus could be torturing him, she hadn't imagine that so much damage would have been done already.

God she was so glad she had come !

'I might be crazy but I love you. And I'm not leaving you here with Klaus one more minute."

He turned to her, looking at her as if she had professed an enormity. Which she had, actually, from his point of view.

"Because you think Klaus will let me leave like that?"

"Well I wasn't planning on asking him," she told him with a smile.

"He will kill you ! Don't you realize what you've done?"

She knew he was fearing for her life, but still it didn't give him the right to yell at her. "Yes I know perfectly well, and you're welcome by the way ! Do you really think we were going to stay in Mystic Falls doing nothing ? I decided to come before Damon was well enough to do it himself, because we both know he would have rush here without thinking and get himself killed, which would make the whole purpose of that stupid sacrifice of yours completely useless in the first place !"

He suddenly started to laugh, and she was about to get angry again when he kneeled before her, putting his arms around her waist and his head in her lap. "God, I missed you so much. I love you so much," he whispered. She put a caressing hand on his hair and kissed his forehead. He raised his face to catch her lips in a fiery kiss.

"Good," she said after a while. "For a moment there I thought you were not happy to see me."

"Care, I'm furious with you. You risked your life."

"You would have done the same for me. Besides, how long do you think this was going to last before Klaus got bored and decide to kill you, then come finish the job in Mystic Falls?"

"I know, but I was ready to do it as long as you were all safe. It was all that mattered to me. Klaus is invulnerable Caroline. I don't see how we can win this time."

"I don't know either. I just knew I had to do something."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her again reverently. And contrary to the last time his kisses were full of hope.

He hadn't know it was possible to love her even more than he already did. Since his departure the memory of Caroline had been the one thing helping him to keep a semblance of sanity. He knew – he dreaded, actually – that Damon and the gang would do everything to get him back. And the tiny chance there was for him to see his brother and Elena again, to kiss Caroline one more time, had been the only reason he hadn't drive a stake through his heart yet.

And it was probably insane, but now that she was with him, he felt confident that they would beat the odds once again. Even though they had a long, long way to go. Especially him...

"Care, there's something you need to know..." he started hesitantly.

She caressed his cheek tenderly. "I know. You're not on the bunny diet anymore."

"It's worse than that." He plunged his eyes into hers, not wanting to hide anything. "I killed people. I lost count how many. Klaus...he was trying to make sure I couldn't get back from this," he finished, his voice breaking, his confidence faltering anew.

She embraced him, in a comforting way this time, even if she knew it was ridiculously useless compared to what they were going to face in the following weeks. The worst was yet to come, and he was going to go through Hell.

And she would be with him every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"Damon! Wake up!"<p>

Elena shook the sleeping body beside her, her eyes not leaving the computer screen.

"Hmm...?" Damon opened one blue eye and looked at her, alerted by her urgent tone.

He was almost completely cured but was not yet 100 %, so Elena was forcing him to rest and sleep a lot.

As long as she was lying beside him, he was completely ok with that.

"She found him. Caroline found Stefan."

Wide awake this time, he sat up straight and took the computer Elena was handing him. He rapidly read the mail before putting the computer away.

"Wow. I had no idea that Blondie had it in her."

"And I hadn't realized until now how much she loved him," Elena said pensively, before asking, "I didn't read the entire mail. What else did she say?"

"That her and Stefan were leaving and would stay hidden for a while."

He sat back against the pillow, and Elena joined him, putting her head on his chest. His hand came to caress her hair absentmindedly. All his thoughts were with his brother.

"They shouldn't go through this alone," Elena said.

"Well they obviously can't come back right now, as there's a big fat chance that Klaus will come visit very soon. And try to kill us all," he sighed. "I'm going to call Ric and Bonnie. We'd better be prepared for this."

She laughed despite the circumstances. "Prepared for Klaus the invincible super vampire/werewolf hybrid?"

He kissed her forehead. "Hey, no mocking. And we can also ask Jeremy, and his merry band of ghosts. They might have a plan."

She raised herself slightly, putting her cheek on her hand so she could be face to face with him. "You know what? I'm glad they were able to escape, no matter the consequences. It was killing me to imagine what Stefan was probably enduring everyday...and I know it was killing you not being able to do something about it."

He didn't answer but nodded slightly, putting a strand of hair behind her hair, looking at her lovingly, just because he could.

Elena had thought she knew, but she hadn't be prepared for the amount of love he was capable of giving. Now that she knew, she was embracing it – and him- with all her heart.

They had been a constant support for each other the last few weeks, when they didn't know what was happening with Stefan, and Damon was still too sick to do anything that wouldn't resemble a suicide mission. And it had rendered him furious and frustrated. And each and every time Elena was the only one capable of bringing him back to reason, either with words or kisses...or more.

He had been ready to go search for Stefan when Caroline had send them a first mail, telling them she was going and not to do anything until they heard from her. Every fiber in his body had been screaming against that idea. But Elena had asked him – no, begged him – not to go and he had conceded. After losing Jenna, John and Stefan, she couldn't bear to lose him too. So he had buried himself in researches, working at getting better, because he needed to feel like he was at least doing something to save his brother.

He would go mad otherwise.

Now that he was feeling better and the he knew that Stefan had escaped Klaus' clutches, it was the perfect moment to prepare to fight back.

But right now, at least for another hour or so, he wanted to focus on the sweet girl lying in his arms.

Elena. His girl. Finally.

He kissed her softly first, then more passionately. She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"We'll get our happy ending," she said confidently.

He smiled back, doing that eye thing that she loved so much. For the moment he had another kind of happy ending in mind.

And Elena was completely ok with that.


End file.
